During FY11, the Clinical Pharmacology Program (CPP) provided support to over 70 clinical trials. This support ranged from sample pickup and processing, to full analytical method development and validation, pharmacokinetic and pharmacogenetic analysis and assistance with trial design. In FY11, the CPP received over 9,000 biological samples including blood, urine and bone marrow aspirate. Upon arrival, all samples are processed, barcoded and frozen for future use. The first priority in characterizing the pharmacokinetics of an anticancer agent is to develop a reliable and reproducible analytical method for quantitating agents in biological fluids and tissues. The CPP utilizes high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) coupled with state-of-the-art detection instruments including mass spectrometers, tandem mass spectrometers (MS/MS) and diode array detectors (for UV absorption) to measure drug concentrations. Following method development, assays are validated according to the FDA Guidelines for Bioanalytical Method Development. The CPP is currently focused on the method development, validation and subsequent human sample analyses for imatinib, belinostat, clopidogrel, bortezomib, and irinotecan. The CPP has previously developed analytical methods for a wide range of other therapeutics, including depsipeptide, TNP-470, phenylacetate, phenylbutyrate, tamoxifen, UCN-01, CAI, thalidomide, COL-3, suramin, melphalan, erlotinib, perifosine, SU5416, 2ME, MS-275, ketoconazole, lenalidomide, romidepsin, AZD2281 and gemicitabine, sorafenib, finasteride, nelfinavir, and 17-DMAG. Irinotecan drug eluting beads study: This is a Phase 1b study on transarterial chemoembolization (TACE) for the treatment of hepatic metastases using irinotecan drug-eluting beads. An analytical assay is developed and validated under development and validation for quantitation of irinotecan, SN-38 and SN-38G in porcine and human plasma, using LC-MS-MS technology. An analytical method for tissue samples is still under development for analysis of liver porcine samples to elucidate the tissue and systemic pharmacokinetics of irinotecan. To evaluate the pharmacokinetics (PK) of AZD2281 and gemcitabine as well as to assess for any potential drug-drug interaction, a sensitive and simple LC-MS method was recently developed to simultaneously determine drug concentrations of both AZD2281 and gemcitabine on patient samples derived from this trial. We have recently validated and published a simple, rapid and sensitive liquid chromatography/tandem mass spectrometric (LC/MS/MS) analytical method for quantification of Hsp90 inhibitor PF-04928473 in human plasma, following administration of its prodrug, PF-04929113 (SNX5422). We have developed a sensitive and rapid Ultra-HPLC-MS/MS method for the simultaneous detection of clopidogrel and its MPB-derivatized active thiol-metabolite in human plasma.